criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal Case Fanmade Cases Wiki
Welcome to the Criminal Case Fanmade Cases Wiki Welcome to the Criminal Case Fanmade Cases Wiki! Feel free to write your own Criminal Case Fanmade Case. Creator's Cases (SuccouringArmand's Cases) (Dialogues for Cases #2-9 will be written as soon as possible!) Residential Center *The Death of Lisa Paige (Case #1) *Death at a Restaurant (Case #2) *Nightmare on Elk Street (Case #3) *Death on the Docks (Case #4) *Murder at the Tenant (Case #5) *The Mini Market Murder (Case #6) *Under the Blade (Case #7) *Death of a Cobra (Case #8) *There Will Be Blood (Case #9) *Death of a Brain (Case #10) *The Cobras' Den (Case #11) Financial District *No Guts No Glory (Case #12) *Murder at the Mall (Case #13) *The Helmsville Homicide (Case #14) *The Devil's Playground (Case #15) *Death of a Showman (Case #16) *The Marson Murder (Case #17) *Corpse in a Circus (Case #18) *Family Blood (Case #19) *Immured Into Death (Case #20) *In Name and In Blood (Case #21) Historical District *An Antiquated Murder (Case #22) *Murder at the Museum (Case #23) *Murder at Moore Manor (Case #24) *'(Case #25 in development!)' More Creator's Cases Coming Soon! The Steps to Creating a Relevant Fanmade Case A case MUST require the following specifications: 1. Planning & Organizing You must think of a creative title for your case. Plan out what you want to write before you do it! You must also organize everything. See one of my cases to see how to organize. 2. Star Limits Your case needs a total of 36 stars. You can use as many stars as you want but it HAS to reach the star count of 36 at the end of the case. An exception is used for the tutorial case (Case #1). There's a limit of 15 stars which means that only SIX stars can be used in the tutorial case. Remember that this is completely optional. 3. Killer's Profile In order for your case to be completely relevant, you NEED a relevant killer's profile. There is a limit of 5! If there's any less or more, your case would be irrelevant. Make sure you choose RELEVANT traits! For example, the killer uses hand sanitizer. There could be traces of it on the murder weapon's handle, if it's a knife or a baseball bat, etc... In other words, you have to prove how you know the killer has something in their profile. One of the rules states that you must contact the founder of the Criminal Case Fanmade Cases Wiki to verify if your case meets the specifications of creating a relevant fanmade case. 4. Crime Scenes & Suspects' Profile Make sure that items are found at crime scenes which could point to a new suspect or the murder weapon. You can also do this to incriminate a suspect. For example, the killer uses hand sanitizer. There's a hand sanitizer bottle and a fingerprint is extracted and analyzed. It can belong to a suspect thus making them have something in their profile. Another option is when the suspects might incriminate themselves when being interrogated. For example, a suspect may mention something about drinking wine. Another thing about this step: You must also make sure that the Killer's Profile matches the Suspects' Profile too! For example, you find out that the killer drinks wine and uses hand lotion. Those traits must be utilized BEFORE Chapter 3! If not, the case would be completely irrelevant. 5. The Suspects and The Killer Make sure that only ONE suspect matches the killer's profile and that there are only ''five ''suspects in a case. Any more or less would make it completely irrelevant ''unless ''it's the tutorial case. If two match them, the case is not relevant. The other suspects can have other traits in common with the killer but they CANNOT match with the killer's. You must also label your suspects. Some can reappear in future cases if you want to which is optional. Want to Become An Admin? If you want to become an administrator or bureaucrat, you must: *Complete your first district which requires eleven relevant cases. *Try to prevent vandalism on the wiki. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Suspects